ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Azuki
Azuki Momerati is a full blooded Human from Earth. Azuki's parents were Billionares and rivals of the capsule corp.They died at a very young age,just moments after Azuki was born of heart failure.This made Azuki go down the wrong path.During his young life he got into drugs,and acolhol,until he met a man named Mori who trained him to go into the right path.He decided that there was no fun on Earth and left to go to different planets at the young age of 11.He started to learn different fighting styled from different races,until he was captured by Pirates.There he spent 2 years getting severly beaten and forced to work for them.He kept his training up and awaited one day to strike.Although a girl by the name of Caraba got to that first.She killed everyone on the ship but him and they both lead the ship and traveled to different planets.One night while being on a planet he was blessed by an Alien with the power to feed off of Rage and anger.He is a skilled Con man,Drug dealer,and mob boss. Personality He is cocky and arrogant and loves to play around during a fight. He has a personality simular to Piccolo he is very wise and knows the ins and outs to the law. Powerlevels Baby Azuki: 1 Young Azuki(after training with Mori): 1,600,098 Current Teen Azuki: 6,900,000 Full power Teen Azuki: 7,740,000 Leione Mode: 10,750,000 Abilities/Skills Kamehameha: 'Learned by Mori '''Double Kamehameha: '''When he charges up and forms two Super Kamehamha's in each hand.He then slams them together and shoots them both as a super powered ki blast. '''Destructive Rush:'When Azuki powers up to his maximum and lets out a huge mouth cannon that nearly destroys the landscape.Then he goes over to the opponent and punches them in the gut and then a powerful punch to the face and the ribs. 'Explosive Punch:'Azuki Rushes At The Opponent And Punches Them In The Gut So Hard That It Creates A Powerful Shockwave Inside Of The Opponent Exploding Them On Contact. '''Never Give up!: When he is nearly defeated he gets back up and powers up multiplying his power by nearly 600xs. Super Buster Cannon: His ultimate attack where he Charges A Very Powerful Buster Cannon Which Combines them Into 1 Huge Blast. Leaving A Huge Explosion Wave Behind. '''Fear/Rage Absorbsion: '''He constantly feeds off of Rage or Fear making him stronger.Although he can also feed on courage and bravery that also make him stronger. Transformations Leione Mode This form was a blessing he received by saving a woman from bandits.This form was given to him by a gem she gave him that sunk into his skin.He has the power to control the elements now and he now has the ability to Freeze time.This transformation is like super saiyan,but because it is rarer this transformation increases the users power by nearly 100xs. Media Appearances Because Azuki has been just released to the general public,he has not appeared on many media yet.Although he has appeared along side Caraba in Dragon Ball Legends:The Neon Arc. Category:Human Category:Godlike Humans Category:Page added by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Page created by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Pages added by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction